The present invention is directed to an air distribution system for an air conditioning system, and more particularly, to a wireless communication system between the air distribution controllers and the zone temperature sensors in the zone to be controlled.
Typical air handling systems rely on a physical connection between each zone sensor and each air handling unit controller. This physical connection is difficult, time consuming, and expensive to install because it is generally located within the support walls and ceiling of the structure whose air is to be conditioned. Its location within the structure makes the physical connection difficult to maintain, difficult to upgrade, and difficult to retrofit to an existing installation. In fact, the installation costs for installing the physical connection and the zone sensor is typically triple or quadruple the cost of the zone sensor and the physical connection.
Additionally, the location of the physical connection within a wall makes it extremely difficult to change the physical connection in response to an advance in technology. Furthermore, the controller for the air handling unit of the air distribution system is thereafter dependent on and limited to the type of physical connection, as well as to the particular zone sensor the controller is connected to and the particular location of the zone sensor.